


Time off

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [21]
Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Broken Bones, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Canon-Typical Peril, bedrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Whumptober day 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR - Reluctant BedrestThe trio need a break after their last adventure.
Relationships: Jessie Bannon & Hadji Singh, Jessie Bannon & Jonathan "Jonny" Quest & Hadji Singh
Series: Promptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Kudos: 5





	Time off

**Author's Note:**

> I finally write something that doesn't tie into any episode! Yay! 
> 
> Jonny is a dumbass, but he is a dumbass in the exact way I would be in that situation. 
> 
> Yes, technically this is more fluff than whump, but there's broken limbs involved, so it still counts.

Jessie was not the kind of person to lie in bed all day. She needed to _do_ something. Anything. And having a broken leg didn’t make things any easier.

Eventually, a compromise had been reached and she was allowed to rest in the living room couch, with full access to the TV and a pile of books she could pick through at her discretion.

She still wasn’t happy about it, but at least like this, she’d have company in her misery.

The thing was, she wasn’t the only one reluctantly relegated to bed rest. Their last adventure had put the entire trio out of commission.

The ground itself had turned against them, the side of the cliff they were climbing crumbling under their combined weight. The effort to right themselves and prevent falling to their death was rewarded with a broken leg (Jessie), a broken arm (Jonny) and some impressive rope burn (Hadji). Admittedly, Hadji was better off than the other two physically, but he still got a jolt of panic every time he closed his eyes and was back on the cliff edge with the rope quickly running out and his friends still falling. 

Currently, Hadji was gingerly trying to work the remote control with his unbandaged index finger. His hands were covered in aloe and wrapped in gauze and he was very careful not to touch them to anything.

He was sitting at the edge of the couch, so Jessie could rest her broken leg on his thighs. Her good leg was pressed into his side, bent at the knee, making it hared for him to move his hands.

She pressed her knee into his ribs to get his attention.

“Where’s Jonny?”

He took a moment to answer, realizing he hadn’t seen him in quite some time.

“Kitchen,” he said.

Jessie raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“He’s trying to convince Mrs Evans to teach him to make soup.”

This obviously didn’t clear Jessie’s confusion.

“Why does he want to learn how to cook now?”

Hadji chuckled. “He is determined to provide us with comfort food and…”

Jessie’s eyes squinted in anticipation. “And what?”

“He has decided he wants to become ambidextrous and this is the best time to practice.”


End file.
